Making Temperance Believe
by Ally Booth
Summary: Perhaps this’ll get you to believe in that old black magic. May CBPC. Very AU.


_**Making Temperance Believe**_

_**Summary: May CBPC. Temperance doesn't believe in magic. Can a fairytale help change that? This is going into fantasy, so I understand if it doesn't come out too well. I wanted to try this out though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I write stories, not scripts. I am a fan, not a director. Therefore, I own nothing. It all belongs to Fox.**_

"There's no such thing as magic." I said curtly to Booth. "Magic is a child's belief."

Booth sighed. "Ya know Bones, sometimes it's just nice to believe in something. Believe in fairytales, and happy endings… that sorta stuff." He looked at her and sighed again. "Never mind Bones, just get working on the case.

AN HOUR LATER:

I got a parcel from an anonymous sender. I looked at the package curiously. It was rather small, about the size my head would be, if it was square, and wrapped in red foil with gold designs on it.

I looked at the card:

Perhaps this'll get you to believe in that old black magic. It read. No signature.

I opened it, then everything turned black.

When I woke up, I was outside. I looked down and saw I was in a very patched up dress and worn out shoes. My hair was tied in a ponytail, and I looked up to see Booth dressed in cloth, undyed clothes. He reached out a hand to me. "Thanks Booth." I said, grabbing his hand.

"Booth? I'm sorry, fair maiden, you've mistaken me for someone else. Not that it happens very often." He gave a charm smile to the crowd around me, and they all laughed as though it was an inside joke. I noticed sompared to their clothes, his were very elegant. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Seli of the Kingdom Alexandria. And you are?" Prince. That explained the clothing difference.

I quickly realized I must be dreaming, and struggled to wake up. But it didn't work.

Just then, Cam and Tessa came up to me, Rebecca and Sully not far behind.

Cam and Tessa dragged me off, while Sully apologized. "I apologize for my daughter's lack of grace, respect, and dignity, my lord."

"She is nobody." Piped in Rebecca. "Just a silly little girl not worthy to kiss the ground you walk on."

"I would much like to know her name." He responded.

Sully hesitated. "She is Patience, daughter of Solly of the Kingdom Alexandria, my lord."

So Booth was Seli, Sully was Solly, I was Patience. The names weren't terribly different from our own in real life, and I struggled to remember each new name.

"Cam, Tessa, let me go!" I struggled against their grip, but they held fast.

"Patience, you filthy little rat! You can't even remember names. How will you ever get a husband? In a few years father will kick you out, and then what will you do?" Cam asked. She kicked me hard in the side. "The name is Lucille." It rhymed with Camille. Tessa kicked me. "Jess. And don't you forget it, rat."

There was a ball tonight, and Seeley, now Seli, would be there. I needed to talk to him and figure out what was going on. Why was I here? Was this all just a dream? So I tried to go, but Rebecca (who I found out was named Lebeca) wouldn't let me go.

"You have chores to do. And even if you didn't, you have no dress to wear." She pointed out. I sighed. She was right, of course. "Yes ma'am." I told her. But I would find a way.

Then a fairy godmother came. In here though, she was my real mother. Christine Brennan. "Mom?" I asked.

"Oh dearest, my name is Beth." Mom's birth name was Ruth. "I've come to help with your predicament."

Nearby was a dog. She turned it into a chestnut mare. She tapped my rags, and they turned into a dress more splendid than I had ever seen.

"Patience, my magic takes a lot of energy to hold. I don't think I'll be able to go much longer than midnight." She said. I nodded. "I should be back long before then. I simply need to speak with the prince."

She smiled. "Dearest, that's not as easy as it sounds. I wish you luck." She kissed my cheek and was gone.

I went on the horse, adjusting my dress. I rode hard and long, knowing how to ride a bike from my childhood sneaking into Old Mr. Washington's fields and riding the horses.

Finally, I arrived at eight o'clock sharp. I put my hair in a messy bun and walked in.

Seli saw me immediately, and started walking toward me, but was overcome by a crowd of girls. I knew I'd never be able to get through them, so I sat on the side.

I watched as he tried to escape the girls, and many boys asked to dance with me. I politely refused, saying I was with someone. They moved on.

Finally, he escaped and walked over. "Would you care to dance?" He asked, giving me a charm smile. I smiled back and nodded. "I would love to."

We danced, and he led me to a backroom at around 10:35. I had only and hour and 25 minutes left.

"Seli." I began. "How did we get here? I mean, I was… I'm not from here. And when I called you Booth… I know it sounds crazy, but it was your name in… another place. You look exactly the same."

He grinned and pulled me close, whispering "I know." he kissed me, long and slow, then pulled back and asked "believe in magic now Temperance?"

I woke up in a sweat, and Booth was by my side in an instant "Booth." I sighed. I was in my bed.

He grinned. "Thought you'd never get up. I was about to take you to the hospital."

"Where am I? I asked. 'How did I get here?"

"The box you opened had some kind of gas that knocked you out. Luckily I found you, or you might have inhaled too much and been unable to wake up."

I leaned back. 'Booth, what… was that all a dream?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "No, you really fainted. You have a nice little bump on your head to prove it."

I sighed. "No I.. just an odd dream." I said.

He raised his eyebrows. "Care to explain?" He asked.

I looked at him and smiled slowly. I kissed him like he did me in the dream.

"I think I believe in magic."

_**Okay yeah, so this story was kind of random and all. Please review! **_

_**Oh by the way, for those of you who read "What If" I'm looking for a co-author or even someone who wants to take over the story. If you're interested, please message me! Ally.**_


End file.
